A Typical Argument
by LeafaLynx
Summary: After the curse is broken, Cogsworth and Lumiere get into an argument about which one told the other that Belle would break the spell. Eventually, this quarrel turned into an all out fight. This is what happened during the brawl.


**Hello ! This was just a fun idea I came up with one night and decided to share with all of you. It was also an excuse for me to practice writing fight scenes, so that made it worth it. Lastly, I would like to thank a few of my good real-life friends who helped inspire me for this story.**

"I told you she'd be the one to break the spell." Lumiere said to Cogsworth, looking out across the ballroom to where Adam and Belle were dancing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lumiere saw a shocked and somewhat offended expression cross Cogsworth's face. He composed himself as quickly as he could before turning to Lumiere and saying with half-forced politeness, "I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you."

Now it was Lumiere's turn to be offended. "No you didn't! I told you," he argued.

"You most certainly did not, you pompous, paraffin-headed pea brain!" Cogsworth spat, pushing Lumiere back indignantly.

Rage flamed in Lumiere's bright blue eyes. He pulled out a gold-colored glove while stumbling over an attempt to make an insult. " _Engarde,_ you… you overgrown pocket watch!"

Cogsworth might've rolled his eyes at Lumiere's weak insults if he hadn't been smacked across the face by Lumiere's glove. Lumiere was challenging him to a duel, a duel that Cogsworth would make him regret starting. In a matter of seconds, their conversation had changed from a peace treaty and exchanging hugs to a complete fist fight. One could only expect the worst to come out of this.

It was nearly impossible to tell who threw the first punch, but Cogsworth was the first to actually hit his target. Lumiere tried to return the blow, his left shoulder throbbing where it had been hit. However, his shoe slipped on the sleek ballroom floor, and he soon found himself falling. Cogsworth felt a small wave of triumph flood over him. But it was quickly swept away as Lumiere grabbed hold of his collar, dragging him down too.

Lumiere's back hit the polished marble floor with a thud. He was about to pull himself back onto his feet, but Cogsworth ended up landing right on top of him. _Not my best idea yet,_ Lumiere admitted, having not thought about the consequences when he had yanked Cogsworth down too.

"You're making my job a lot easier, Lumiere." Cogsworth mocked him, taking the opportunity to pin Lumiere against the floor.

"Shut up," Lumiere growled through his gritted teeth.

He thrust his knee upwards into Cogsworth's stomach. The trick worked as Cogsworth stumbled off of him. Lumiere sat up to see his rival backed up against one of the marble pillars that circled the room.

With a half-victorious and half-confident smirk on his face, Lumiere stood up again. He brushed a few of the creases out of his vest before turning his attention back to Cogsworth. His confident demeanor never faltering, Lumiere strode across the few feet of space between them. Cogsworth leaned against the pillar and scrambled to his feet. Lumiere grabbed hold of Cogsworth's collar again and looked down on him.

"Ready to give up?" Lumiere taunted him.

"Never," Cogsworth hissed.

He lashed out at Lumiere's face. Lumiere let out a small scream as Cogsworth felt his nails cutting through Lumiere's skin. Drops of warm blood began to form on his cheek. Lumiere wiped them off and glared at Cogsworth.

From across the ballroom, Mrs. Potts caught a glimpse of the exchange. "Keep an eye on Chip please," she instructed Maurice in a whisper. He followed her gaze and immediately understood. With a nod, he turned to Chip and kept the boy entertained.

Mrs. Potts, on the other hand, marched around the edge of the ballroom. She ducked past many other servants on her way but didn't pay them much mind. Finally, she found herself mere feet away from the two fighting men.

"That's enough," she chastised them, but they both ignored her. "I said enough!" she repeated herself, more angry this time. Again, neither of them paid her any mind.

Seriously frustrated now, Mrs. Potts used a method that would force them to stop their useless squabbling. She held them both by their ears and dragged them apart. They whined and complained in protest, though Mrs. Potts quickly quieted them by pinching them tighter.

"You two are acting like children!" she scolded them. "Now, what is all of this even about?"

"He's a liar!" Lumiere accused, poking Cogsworth in the nose with his pointer finger.

"No, you're the one who was babbling complete nonsense. I told you, you good-for-nothing!" Cogsworth snapped.

"Boys!" Mrs. Potts shouted.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potts," they both mumbled, hanging their heads.

 **Just for the record, Lumiere was actually the one who first said that Belle would be the one to break the spell. So technically, he was right…**


End file.
